Computing platforms execute software implemented applications that are often referred to as tasks. A computing platform can execute a number of tasks in succession including some executing concurrently. A user of such a computing platform will want to execute one or more tasks, view the progress of each task, prioritize executing tasks, determine if tasks have succeeded or failed, and repeat these same tasks several times with the same or different input parameters.
It is known to provide a task management application with a user interface that allows a human operator (user) to view the identifying information, current or completion status, and other useful information with respect to executing task and recently completed tasks. An example of such a task management application is provided by the Microsoft® Windows® Task Manager. The Windows® Task Manager allows a user to view a list of executing tasks (applications) and to terminate execution of a designated task. Once a task has terminated, no information regarding the task is available in the Windows® Task Manager.
Typically the information presented in the user interface of a task management application is read-only. That is, the user can not interact with the information presented in the interface for the purpose of manipulating it or perform actions on it. The information provided is commonly sufficient to identify a task but does not include details of parameters (inputs) provided to the task on execution. Therefore, the information is not always sufficient to permit the user to re-execute a displayed task.
What is required is a task management application with a user interface that permits a user to manipulate information presented in the interface and to re-execute tasks based on the parameters previously provided to the task.